Memories of Long Ago
by Bakura's Girl88
Summary: Yami Bakura had a medieval host and a scary enemy in the same era, but he never thought he'd have to face that enemy again. Goal: 45 reviews. R&R!
1. Prologue

This story is actually a buy-timer while I try to slightly revise the College Years for update on ff.net. I have a bunch of those. Read it long enough and It'll grow on you, I like it.   
  
**Memories of Long ago**  
Yami no Bakura was active for one war in the Dark Ages. An evil wizard in that time tortured his host's body in addition to Yami Bakura's own spirit. He feared this wizard, but was forced to retaliate. He was the only one with the power to seal the wizard, so he challenged and won against his foe in a magical duel.  
Heartlessly, Yami Bakura sealed his opponent in the nearly inaccessible Hell Hole Realm—a cursed real of ultimate pain. In that realm, the wizard felt pain for every movement, even for a rash thought.  
Yami Bakura was never seen active in his medieval host again, never suspecting that his impartial enemy would be able to come back.  
The wizard was the Hell Lord, Ganlinmort.  
  
I know it's really stupid from the get go, but I dreamt this and it seemed good at the time. And it's my favorite—premeasured chappies! As if! Btw, I got Ganlinmort by combining three magical guys' names. Ganondorf, Merlin, and Voldemort. Pretty dumb, huh? N E ways, R&R please!


	2. Recurring Dream

The first chapter wasn't really a chapter. It was more of a prologue, but the chapters are as long as I try to allow. There will be an erratic pattern in sizes.  
  
**Ch. 1: Recurring Dream**  
"Time to be punished, Bakura."  
"How do you know my name?!"  
"I am the Hell Lord, I know all. I know thou are a 4400 (A.N.: estimated) year old spirit from Ancient Egypt. But beyond that, for rebelling against me, thou must feel pain..."  
"No!! Don't...it actually hurts..."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"Aaaahhh!"

Aaagghhh  
Ryou Bakura was scared out of his wits and he couldn't stop screaming.  
"Bakura-san!"  
His anguished yell cut of abruptly. His chemistry teacher was angry and concerned.  
"Gomen-nasai, Kamiya-sensei," Ryou muttered. He mopped the sweat from his brow. That dream...it made him nervous beyond all reason every time he had it. He felt almost feverish, shivering involuntarily and feeling ill.  
"Are you all right, Bakura-san?" his teacher asked, her brow knitted in worry. "You're very pale."  
"I-I'm fine. Don't w-worry. I just need a moment. I'm very sorry..."  
Bakura blushed deeply.  
"Perhaps you'd like a cooling drink of water?" Kamiya-sensei queried.  
Ryou nodded and left the room to go to the restroom, totally forgetting the fountain. He hated drawing attention to himself.  
But he'd just realized that his yami had screamed too.  
As he entered the boy's lavatory, he checked for other students, locking the door after he was sure he was alone.  
Yami-sama?  
...  
Yami?  
Bakura took a sharp breath from effort of trying to contact his yami and immediately coughed violently. The Pine-sol smell was overpowering and he hoped it wouldn't trigger the nausea in the deep pit of his stomach.  
He sighed in annoyance. A dream shouldn't sicken him so.  
R-R-Ryou...  
Yami?  
Ryou was puzzled. His Yami wasn't being his acrimonious self. He seemed scared of something. And the former tomb-robber never wore his fear like a badge.  
What's the matter, Yami?  
Th-that dream...i-it's been recurring, has it not?  
I suppose it has been...  
Has it changed at all?  
Not really. Every time I have it, I can see more, and the pain...I can feel it more each time...  
The Hell Lord is trying to break through...he wants me...  
With a surge of mind power, Bakura entered his yami's soul room.  
In his soul room, Yami Bakura was pale, sweaty, and trembling feverishly as Ryou had been. He was rocking with his arms around his legs and his eyes were extremely wide and frightened.  
"Yami Bakura, what's the matter?! You look terrible..."  
"I don't want to fight you, Ganlinmort..." the Yami muttered.  
"Who's Ganlinmort?"  
"NO! Don't hurt me! I'm sorry! Sorry..."  
Bakura didn't know who could instill so much fear into his seemingly unflappable yami, but he didn't like it at all.  
"Get a hold of yourself, Yami. I'm not Ganlinmort. It's me, Ryou Bakura..."  
Ryou growled slightly.  
"...You know, the weak little hikari..."  
"...Hikari...Ryou?"  
"Yeah. It's me."  
Yami Bakura got to his feet as if nothing had happened.  
"Ignore what I just did," the thief said, his voice unceremoniously high-pitched. "And forget you ever heard the name..."  
"Ganlinmort?"  
"Yes!"  
"Not on your afterlife. I want to know all about it. Maybe I can help you..."  
"I cannot tell you! Forget it!"  
Yami Bakura roughly about-faced right into a small golden table. He hissed more at his ego's pain than his arm's injury.  
"Yami, you're scatterbrained with fright. I've never seen you so scared...well, actually, I've never seen you scared..."  
"You'll obviously give me no peace, I see. Sit down, hikari."  
Ryou pulled a chair up and sat on it.  
"A long time ago, nearly 1500 or more years ago, I had another host. He was some obscure relative of yours, a gallant knight in the king's court in England. Gideon Bakura, I believe his name was. Well, he didn't exactly like me, but we more or less made a deal and took it both ways—I'd get free rein once in a while, which was a good deal, for I'd been imprisoned so long...  
"In Sir Bakura's time, there was an evil wizard of sorts, Ganlinmort..."  
At this point, Yami Bakura felt prickles all over his body.  
"Ganlinmort scares the piss out of me. He nearly destroyed my soul because he was in a bad mood. Sir Bakura went after him, and of course I had to save the knucklehead's body, so I fought Ganlinmort.  
"That...thing...he knows how to torture a soul into sickness and insanity. He would have destroyed me if I hadn't let go of my ego and my emotions. In so doing, I was able to muster enough power to send him to his immolation—the Hell Hole Realm."  
"The Hell Hole Realm? What's that?" Ryou asked.  
"The Hell Hole Realm is a realm so difficult to open (and/or close) that virtually none possess the magical, spiritual, and physical prowess to control it. No one even really knows about it unless they are a powerful magician or alchemist. In history, only two people, other then him and I, knew how to access and seal it. I wouldn't even know of it myself if he hadn't been mouthing off on how he could almost open it already.  
"It is a realm of ultimate pain; Mental, spiritual, and physical. 'If you move, you feel the burning inferno of hell. If you think without thinking, you feel its fiery wrath.' That's straight from the rare medieval scriptures that described it."  
"I think I see why you feared him."  
"No you don't. What I haven't yet told you is that the Hell Lord Ganlinmort is innate in the way of cursing. He can place more than one on you. And that is another reason why I fear him."  
"Yami, he can't come back, right? You locked him in that Realm, so he can't right?" Bakura asked fearfully.  
"I'm not so sure if he can't anymore," Yami Bakura said, face still pale as a sheet. "You don't age in the Hell Hole Realm..."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"Master Malik, it is your turn to do the dishes."  
"Oh, very well, Rishid."  
Malik Ishtar took the small cloth, rubbed some soap in, and began cleaning the filthy plates before him.  
"I _have_ done them half the week, Malik," Rishid said, dropping his proper demeanor to his younger step-brother. "Brothers share chores..."  
"Brothers also argue and roughhouse," Malik said, playfully snapping the rag like a whip and splashing Rishid.  
"Ah!"  
In retaliation, Rishid threw a wet sponge at Malik.  
"Hey! No fair!"  
Suddenly, the younger Egyptian's knees buckled and he yelled out in pain.  
"Ow! Shit!"  
"Master Malik!"  
Rishid helped Malik to his feet, but the boy just collapsed again, shrieking in pain.  
"Rishid, what did you put in that sponge?" he hissed. "Lead?"  
"Nothing. It was not filled with but water."  
"My head...it's gonna explode."  
"I'll fetch Ishizu," Rishid said in concern.  
Malik nodded, then passed out.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Brilliant lavender eyes opened halfway. Malik's fingers twitched and his lips curled in a smile as he got up.  
"I'm coming...for you...King of Thieves."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

So ends chapter 1. I know that I'm mixing the names up a bit between the anime versions, just try to run with it. If you need any clarification, just say so. And READ THIS BECAUSE I HATE IT WHEN PEOPLE IGNORE WHAT I WRITE AND THEN PUT DUMB THINGS IN A REVIEW!!!!!!!  
Sorry, I had to vent. I had a few reviewers like that, e.g. Ryou's sister Sakura and Ayari K. Crawford. Both characters are made up by my best friend and me. FANMADE! And Amane is the real! Read the manga!  
I don't mean to insult, just state, so sorry if I offended anyone. I hope you still R&R!!!


	3. Deadly Reunions, part 1

Hiya! Here's the next chapter to this story! And by the way, Rishid is Odion's Japanese version name. Some names are a hodge-podge in there, like Malik Ishtar. That's a mix of his American and Japanese name. I'll put in translations for the Japanese phrases and words for the people who aren't sure. Just tell me and I'll give you the translation. If they don't sound right, that's as close as I think they are.  
  
**Gomen-nasai—I'm sorry**  
  
**Daijoubou—when asked, it means "are you okay?". Also the reply for "Yes, I'm fine"  
**

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

**Ch.2: Deadly Reunions, part 1**  
"Kamiya-sensei, I don't feel well. Not at all."  
It was hard not to feel bad. Ryou could feel a definite fatigue coming over him. It was as if he'd just been hit over the head by a semi- truck. He hoped fervently that it had nothing to do with a curse, as Yami Bakura warned him it might. At least it aided his story and need to go home.  
"You should head down to the infirmary to call your mother or father," the teacher told him.  
Ryou's lips broke into a pained smile.  
"My mother is deceased and my father is in Egypt on a dig, ma'am."  
"Oh, that's right! Gomen-nasai, Bakura-san! You've been so good about not mentioning it and being a good student, that it slipped my mind. Mutou- san! Escort Bakura to his house and make sure he's okay."  
Yugi leapt to his feet and accompanied Ryou out of the classroom.  
"Daijoubou, Bakura-kun?"  
"Daijoubou, Yugi. Well, actually..."  
Can I tell Yugi-kun?  
You might as well. We'll need all the help we can secure if Ganlin—oh, you know!—comes back.  
"...Er...Yugi?"  
"Yeah?"  
"I need to tell you something...when I get home..."  
"Tell him now, damn it!"  
Ryou winced. His yami was in false form.  
"Yami, I don't want to tell him now. It's not the appropriate time, and I think I'm feeling worse..."  
Yami Bakura felt his eyes soften. Bakura was pale, shaky, and worn- looking.  
"You look like shit."  
"I feel like it too," Bakura moaned.  
"Rest in your soul room. I'll take over."  
Yami Bakura knew that if this was a curse, it would affect him as well, unlike any other time, where it would be dulled out. On the other hand, he could identify the curses by experience.  
He took control of Ryou's body and slumped a bit. Now he felt bad.  
"Uhh..." he moaned, having to bite back the queasy feeling he was starting to develop. "It's Ganlinmort all right. I don't know how he did it, but he's free of the realm and he's cursed this body."  
"Who's Ganlinmort? What's going on?" Yugi asked sharply.  
"Don't yell...he's placed a Concussion Curse on me...and a Sickness curse too...Oh, great. Just what I need...shit..."  
Yami Bakura's eyes became unfocused and the pupils were dilated slightly.  
"Get Joseph...don't tell him...it's a spell..." he groaned before unconsciousness took him.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
"Heh, heh. Underestimating fool. I shall end this farce."  
An otherworldly voice broke through the silence of Domino Park.  
"A pity he saw through the curses. Not like it helped him anyway. Now he will be too ill to fight me, and this time, he'll be the one in the Hell Hole Realm."  
A chill of laughter rung in the vast park as Ganlinmort headed for the house of his nemesis.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
When Yugi arrived to where he'd left his half-enemy, he found him looking, for all the world, dead.  
"Yami Bakura, are you okay?"  
In truth, the yami was bordering consciousness.  
"Yu...gi..." he mumbled before shutting his mouth tightly as he felt ill to his stomach. He didn't need to spew chunks in front of the Pharaoh's brat and embarrass himself. His head was throbbing very painfully. He breathed heavily, chest straining with the exertion, brow dripping with sweat. He daren't open his eyes. There were quite enough swirling colors in his head that were disorienting and nauseating him further. There was even a bloody trickle near his eyeline—the "point of impact" for the curse. To the unsuspecting person, it was perfectly read as a concussion.  
"Joey, he has a concussion, he needs help," Yugi said.  
"So? I can tell that's the evil Yami-dude. Why should we help him?"  
"Joey, how could you say that when you know he's tried not to murder anyone and he's kept his temper?"  
"Aw, fine," Joey muttered. He didn't think he'd ever trust Yami Bakura. "What should we do, Yuge?"  
"Keep him horizontal, I think. We're gonna try to move you, Yami Bakura."  
Joey lifted Yami Bakura's upper body by picking him up near the neck, causing the injured one to shriek (A.N. Even Yami Bakura can't take that much pain...I don't think...besides, I think it's dulled out any other time, and it's not this time. Just run w/ it.). Quickly, Joey adjusted his grip to the shoulders. They walked like this all the way to Ryou's house, and with a search of his pockets, found the apartment key. Yugi opened the door with difficulty and they lugged Yami Bakura in.  
"Just set him down on the couch, Joey. No, don't sit him!"  
The upward motion made Yami Bakura's head spin horribly, which was too much of a sensory overload for him at the moment. He groaned thickly and became violently sick.  
"_Blortch!_"  
His eyes watered as his body was wracked with spasms.  
"Oh, evil guy, I'm sorry!" Joey cried. Yugi groaned in distaste, then gasped as Ryou materialized transparently in the way that the yamis always did. The light-haired hikari rubbed his yami's back, regretting that he'd selfishly relinquished control to his dark side.  
"I'm sorry...it's okay..." he crooned. "Just let it go, don't fight..."  
He'd learned that from all the times he'd experienced pain and he'd had a concussion before, so he knew what it was like.  
Eventually, the thief's vomiting came to a stop and he collapsed backwards, panting.  
"My head hurts," he murmured. "And my stomach feels like a twisted up bulge..."  
"It still feels bad?" Ryou said in alarm. "But you should feel a little better..."  
"What part of 'Sickness Curse' don't you get...?"  
Yami Bakura clutched his aching stomach.  
"Do you want me to take over Yami?"  
"No, I should be able to grow accustomed to the pain and handle it."  
"Well, if you need me..."  
"...to throw up, I'll switch," the yami finished.  
"Here's the garbage can, Yami Bakura," Yugi said, handing it over. No sooner had Yugi put it near him that Yami Bakura began to retch again. Ryou scoured the house for medicines, but no matter what they gave him, Yami Bakura puked it for all he was worth. After he began developing mild stomach spasms because he had nothing to throw up, the others told him to drink water so that he'd have something to throw up and not damage Ryou's and his stomach.  
"I...h-hate...this...it makes me weak..." he gasped.  
"Try to rest," Yugi suggested.  
"N-not if G-Gan-linmort wants me de-dead..."  
AT that moment, there was a knock at the front door.  
"I'll get it!" Joey yelled from the kitchen.  
A pause...  
"It's Yami Malik!"  
"Let him in," Ryou called. "Some company for yami is better than none."  
Yami Bakura groaned. He knew Yami Malik would kill him if he could. He was the only pure evil yami. But if the pharaoh was here, he wouldn't try anything, right...?  
Yami Malik strode in imperiously, twisting his forelock impudently between his fingers.  
"The other is in the bathroom. Hello, Bakura," he said, turning to the tomb robber. "Are you not feeling well?"  
"None of your damn business!" he yelled in annoyance. Then his head throbbed, his stomach gave a jolt, and he retched in the garbage can once more before finally falling unconscious."  
"Hmm," the other yami said. "I think it would be in his best interests to wake up."  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
That's the end of chapter 2. R&R please!!!!


End file.
